Kazuki Hyoudou
Kazuki is one of the male protagonists of the story The Twin Dragons written by HolyknightX and he's the younger twin of Issei Hyoudou. He is a Second-Year at Kuoh Academy, Kazuki is also the wielder of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. And the leader and founder of the independent team, the Avalon Team. Appearance Kazuki is a 17-year old high school student, with more of a lean and athletic build thanks to his practice in Basketball Club. Kazuki has brown hair, light brown sincere eyes and he normally wears his male Kuoh Academy uniform. While attending practice in Basketball Club, Kazuki wears a basketball jersey and shorts. In his Dragon Form, his hair turns white and his eyes turns blue. After his summer training session with Tiamat, he gained more of a toned body. Personality Kazuki has a kind and sincere personality towards everyone around him. He cares deeply about his friends and family and would do anything to keep them all safe. After discovering his Sacred Gear, Kazuki suppressed its presence to keep his family safe from those who would seek it out. Though after it became fully activated Kazuki desired to get stronger so he could protect those he cares about. Kazuki has also shown to have a more angered personality at certain moments. This side has been shown when someone he cares about is injured or harmed. And his opponent will end up being harmed or maimed. In an even more instance Kazuki has showed to have a more brutal side. During his battle with Kokabiel, when he tried to justify harming his friends and starting a war. History Kazuki is the younger twin of Issei Hyoudou and both grew up in the Hyoudou residence located in Kuoh Town. Growing up, Kazuki used to be bullied a the park and defended by his older brother. At some point he met and befriended Irina Shidou, a tomboyish girl who lived in the same area. Both of them then started hanging out with each other nearly every single day, leading to both of them developing a crush towards each other. Though before she moved away she gave Kazuki a silver cross that belonged to her, but Kazuki left was still left saddened by her departure. Plot Kazuki's story starts off leaving his room and waking up his older twin brother Issei. After waking him up his brother with the promise of "Oppai", Issei gets upset that his brother lied to him. Kazuki's next step was grabbing a Bento Box that his mother had prepared for him, he left the house towards his school at Kuoh Academy. He stops by the Student Council Room after being summoned their by Souna Shitori (Real name: Sona Sitri) for their usual chess match. After losing their match both of them starts a light conversation, before Kazuki had left for his homeroom. After meeting up with his older brother who had the same homeroom as him. Their homeroom teacher later walks into the room, while introducing a new student Yuuma Amano. She starts her introduction to the class and has a seat right next to Kazuki. During their lunch period he was called out to Lunch by Yuma, as they were eating lunch together Yuma asked Kazuki out for a date on Sunday. After agreeing on their date, Kazuki left for Basketball Club after school while in the locker room he sensed that someone was watching him. He ignored it and went back to his club activities, he was later approached by the coach and as given the opportunity to be Captain of the Basketball Team after Summer Break. After club activities were over Kazuki left school and started walking back home, until he ran into Koneko. Both of them have a short conversation, but before parting ways Koneko asked that Kazuki would be careful and he agreed with a smile on his face. After returning home Kazuki joins his family in dinner, which is when Issei tell his parents that Kazuki now has a date with a new student in their class. After they finished both Issei and Kazuki were stuck doing the dishes and placing them away. As they were doing their Kazuki started having migraines and decided to go to bed early, after falling asleep Kazuki has a dream about a mysterious dream and hears a voice telling him that he can't suppress his power anymore and Kazuki agrees with him. On Sunday morning, Kazuki wakes up and gets ready for his date with Yuuma. After leaving the house, he meets Yuuma in the city and they start their date by going around the city and they enjoy their date. As the sun started to set, Yuuma takes Kazuki to a fountain near the park. As Yuuma asking him to grant her a wish, after agreeing Yuuma started acting strangely. Yuuma later shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way, it was revealed that there was a Fallen Angle behind him with two sets of wings. It was later revealed that her real name was Raynare. Raynare shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way while she dealt with Fallen Angel named Gadreel, but he was too much for her to handle on her own. As he was preparing to finish her off with a large light spear, Kazuki intervened and released his Mid-Tier Longinus Divine Dividing. Using his Sacred Gears Dividing ability, Kazuki was able to overwhelm Gadreel causing him to escape. Raynare later informed Kazuki that Issei was targeted by another Fallen Angel. After getting there, they were too late and the Fallen Angel had already left and leaving Issei dead on the ground with a hole in his stomach. At that moment Rias had appeared to reincarnate Issei has a devil, with eight of her Pawn pieces. Power & Abilities ''' '''White Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slaying magic, which gives the user the physical features of an actual White Dragon. The user is able to produce white flames from any part of their body and use them in their fighting style. As a form of Dragon Slaying magic, it's highly affective against Dragons. After being mastered the user can even reap the soul of a Dragon. *'White Dragon's Roar:' Kazuki is able to fire off a large quantity of white flames from his mouth and burns most of his targets away leaving nothing of them remaining afterwards. *'White Dragon's Blazing Claw:' Kazuki covers his fist in white flames and attack his opponent with blunt force. The full force of the attack was able to match Kokabiel's light spears. *'White Dragon's Scorching Wing:' Kazuki charges towards his opponents, while covers both his hands with white flames. He rises both his arms upwards releasing a turrent of white flames, which are shaped in white feathers. *'White Dragon's Majestic Flames:' Kazuki brings both of his hands together creating a massive white fireball in his hands and throws it towards his opponents. Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: These Dragon Slaying attack are more advanced and more powerful than regular Dragon Slaying attacks. *'White Lotus: Vanishing Flash Fang-' Kazuki swipes his hands in a circular motion creating a spiraling white flames in front of him. And he fires off a blast of spiraling flames towards his opponents, this attack uses more piercing power than blunt force. Master Technician: A natural trait of Kazuki is his high intelligence, he's incredibly intelligent for someone his age as shown when he's relieved to be the seconds smartest student in Kuoh Academy next to Sona who's the smartest student in school. His intelligence is shown several times in combat, being able to analyze his opponent's ability and figure out a way to counter them. His intelligence is also shown as he leads his own independent team. Immense Holy Power: After Kazuki was reincarnated into an Angel as Gabriel's Joker. He gained an immense level of holy power around the same level as a Seraph-Class Angel. He's also known as the second strongest Human to be reincarnated in an Angel. His powerful holy power allowed him to control his Juggernaut Drive, instead of using his life-force for minutes. Light Weapon: After being reincarnated into an Angel, Kazuki gained the ability to use Light-Based weapons that causes harm to Devils and others creatures of Darkness. *'Dragon-Slaying Light Weapons:' Kazuki is able to combine his Dragon Slaying magic and Light Weapons, which turns his light weapons the color silver. These types of weapons are able to harm Dragons and Dragon related beings. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: After becoming the successor of the Holy Sword Arondight. He gained the light-element that allows him to wield any other Holy Sword in existence. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: After training with Bikou in martial arts, Kazuki learned the basics of martial arts from him through combat. After training with Tiamat his skill increased to the point where he was on par with his brother and Siaraborg. Master Swordsman: During his training with Arthur, learned the way of the sword. Kazuki is now able to wield and use a sword with precise movements even being able to deflect an attack from Raiser's Queen. After training during the summer he's able to fight on par with even master swordsmen like: Kiba, Arthur and Siegfried. Immense Strength: Originally Kazuki had the strength of a normal human. Though after his training and gaining his new draconic body, he gained the ability to fight on par with Devils and Fallen Angels. And during his training with Tiamat his strength grew to being on par with his brother and Sairaborg the strongest Young Devil. Immense Speed/Mobility: Kazuki is noticeably faster than an average human, shown when his outpaced a four-winged Fallen Angel. After training with Arthur his speed increased to the point where he can match Kiba. And after his training with Tiamat his speed increased, to the point where no one can tell where he went. Immense Durability: After gaining the body of a Dragon during his training. Kazuki was able to survive his intense training session with Vali even though he was holding back his full strength. And after his training with Tiamat his durability grew to greater heights. As shown when he was able to handle the power gained from his Sacred Gears more efficiently. And being able to take on several attack with barely any injuries. Immense Stamina: Through his training with the Vali Team along with his new draconic body, Kazuki gained enhanced stamina that allowed him to fight for long periods of time. After training with Tiamat, he gained the ability to maintain his Balance Breaker for three weeks. Contract: Kazuki formed a contract with the Strongest Dragon King, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. Though he doesn't use her for fighting. Dragonfication: After sacrificing his body and having it transformed into a Dragon's. He gained the ability to transform his body into a form that allowed him to safely use a Dragon's power. He can also transform a certain part of his body into a Dragons, like his arms. But doing this wouldn't allow him to back in his human form. Flight: Thanks to Divine Dividing, Kazuki is able to fly using the Wings of the White Dragon Emperor. And he can fly with his 8 Angel wings. Equipment ''' '''Divine Dividing (ディバイン・ディバイディング, Dibain Dibaidingu): Kazuki's Sacred Gear and his main weapon of choice. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears and is classed as a Mid-Tier Longinus. Divine Dividing holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. Divine Dividing's function is the exact opposite to Issei's Boosted Gear. It has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his light wings. His Sacred Gear later gains access to Reflect, the ability to reflect any attacks back towards their opponent, twice as fast. * Divine Dividing: Scale Mail (ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker creates a White Dragon Armor that's similar to the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail. In this form Kazuki is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. * Juggernaut Drive (ジャガーノート・ドライヴ, Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal that was placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power that's on par with the both the Maou and God. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Kazuki is able to avoid this using his immense holy power as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Kazuki suffered from immense exhaustion. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God :I Envy at the "Infinite", and I pursue the "Dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy :And I shall take you to the Limits of White Paradise! |-| = : Weakness With Albion sealed inside of the Divine Dividing, its possessors become in turn vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying Magic, Swords and Curses as if they were dragons themselves. Announcements * Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user, this call is announced every 10 seconds. * Reflect: Can redirect attacks back towards the user, twice as fast. * Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing. *'Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): Kazuki's second weapon, the strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn. It can release a powerful holy aura that surpasses both Excalibur and Durandal. It also carries a peerless edge that can tear through anything along with a holy aura that can be easily manipulated. 'Trivia ' * It was later discovered that Kazuki has a fetish for women dressed in Maid outfits. * Arondight's design resembles Himura Mahora's Holy Sword Salatiga from Seiken Tsukai no World Break. *Kazuki's appearance is based off of Kei Takishima from Special A. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Occult Research Club